Push and Pull(ON HOLD)
by DA-member.7
Summary: Samantha has been abused and knows she is adopted and different. After having enough torment from her "parents", she leaves. When she is attacked by a couple muggers, a man with black hair and a man with grey hair save her. They take her in and all of them find out some interesting things about her past- and her parents. (on hold for just a bit due to writers block)
1. Chapter 1

I, Samantha Harrow, am going to run away. I hate where I am. I know I don't belong here. The monsters that call themselves my parents are lying. I know I was adopted. They wouldn't treat me the way they do if I was one of their birth children. I'm a freak, and thats another reason why I am running away and how I know I am not biologically theirs. Anne and Frank... The demons that will forever haunt me. They are the reason I am leaving.

My bag is packed and my good-bye note is written. Its not like they will care. They've said it themselves, they'd rather me be dead then safe- or alive. I have all of my clothes, undergarments, favorite books, my life savings of saved money-which isn't alot, and as much food as I could fit in the spare pockets. I guess I am ready to go. I climb on top of my dresser and opened the window. I could see cars passing by on the other end of the ally. I sleep in the cellar, so the windows lead onto the ally floor. I stuck one leg on the ground outside the window. I looked back into the room. I sit for a minute and think back of everything that has happened in the room. Weeks without food... Pain and blood... Tears... Prayers... And lots of night terrors.

_"Good-bye..."_ I whispered. That room has been my room for twelve years. I'm not gonna miss this place, but for some reason... I am going to miss all of the weird stuff I have done in the cellar. I once made a pillow float, I've made a door close by itself, and I've even made the pipes explode and nearly flood the cellar. I smile at the thought. Those were my only happy memories here. I hope I am going to be able to do some of that stuff when I leave. Only one way to find out...

_A/N: Hey! I hope you enjoyed this little bit. Its more of a preview than a chapter. I am considering it the introduction. If you think I should continue, please review and let me know. Even if you dont think I should, let me know, still. 'Cause I dont want to waste time writing a story no ones gonna read. Thanks! Review please. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

I really didn't think anything out. I have no plan and I am freezing my butt off. I have put on a waistcoat I packed but its not working all that well. I wish I had planned something out, but NO! I am deciding to wing it. I don't really mind winging it. It's just that I wish I had a slight idea of what I was going to do and where I was going. I don't have any family, I am to young to work, I have no where to go. Curse being looked in a cellar for most of my life! I wish I had some experience or at least know a little about surviving on the streets. They don't make books like that, do they? No, I didn't think so. Oh, well. That's the whole point in "winging it", isn't it? Not knowing what you're going to do next? Yeah, well, its not always the best option, but in my case, its the only option.

I've seen alot of interesting things since I left two days ago. I am not the only one living on the streets. Although, I think I am the youngest. I've made a few friends, though. They gave me some water and a place to sleep over night. Its a fairly small group of boys who are pick-pockets. They are quite nice, you know, for pick pockets. They didnt take anything of mine, which was quite nice, really. They said that if I ever need anything else, just to come back to where they hid out from officers. They were good at what they did. _Really_ good. They tought me a few tricks and I found out I was actually quite good. I've managed to steal a bit of money from some people walking past a few times and I haven't been cought yet! My food supplies is running low. I have about three days worth of food left. I need to find food or a place that sells food cheap soon or I might starve.

I've managed to stay clear of "them". I know what paths they use to get to work and school and stores and such so I know which streets to avoid. I've almost run into Anne at the corner store but I was able to duck behind an isle before she saw me.

I am walking down an ally a couple blocks from a cafe with an amazing radiator behind it. The steam from it helps with the cold. As I am taking the long way back to the cafe, two burly men step out from behind the corners, intercepting my path.

"Hello, Lovely." the man on the left said. I slowly began to step back. But with every step I went back, they advanced.

"What is a pretty thing like you doing out in cruel weather like this?" the man on the right said.

"And who cares? Why should I tell you?" I said, trying to sound as brave as I could. Thats another thing the pick pocket crew taught me. They taught me how to sound and look brave even if we are frightened. And to be completely honest right now, I am terrified. I know why they keep staring at me like I am a next meal. Or their last meal. I recognized the look in their eyes. Their eyes were filled with hunger. Not "food" hunger, "sex" hunger. I know this look because its the look Frank had in his eyes before he raped me. Yes, I just said that Frank raped me. He sexually abused me... Alot. He would would rape me atleast twice a week and would do everything else the rest of the week.

"Oh... Feisty one, eh. Keep her or leave her, Dan?" the one on the left said to the one on the right.

"I think she's a keeper, Paul." he said back. They both whipped their arms out and grabbed mine. They had a tight grip on my fore arms, but I didn't go down without a fight. I stuck my heels into the ground and pulled mydelf as low to the ground as I could trying to pull out of their grip.

"HELP!" I yelled. Paul kicked my side which made me curl up into a ball. After a few more minutes of struggling against their grips, something happened.

"Stop." a voice said. Paul and Dan turned and began laughing. I looked over Pauls side and saw two men standing at the other end of the ally. I blink and the tears I had been fighting to keep back fell.

"_Help._" I mouthed. The man who had spoken had shoulder length black hair that looked really greasy. He had onyx eyes that looked midnight black in the ally. He wouldn't stop staring at me. I slowly put my head inbetween my shoulders. I looked at the other man and kinda understood why they were laughing. An old -very old- man stood next to him. He had a long silver beard and really shiny eyes. He was looking at me too but, for some reason, I lightened up.

"Let the girl go, boys. She's never done anything to you." the old man said.

"Oh yeah. And if we dont?" Paul said. The two men looked at each other. The old man nodded and the man with the black hair looked back at Paul and Dan. He pulled a stick from his pockets and pointed it at them.

"_Imperio._" The men stopped trying to pull me and looked up at the sky but still had tight grips on me. "Let go of the girl, walk away, and forget you ever saw us." Paul and Dan let go of my arms and walked away without another word. I curled up in a ball and hugged my ribcage. It felt like it was on fire. The old man came towards me and I crawled back a bit. I have always had a slight fear of men, because of Frank and his drunken friends.

"Its alright child. I'm not going to hurt you. Neither will he." he said pointing to the man in black robes behind him. I moved back a bit. The way he was staring at me was freaking me out a bit.

"That's what everyone else said... They lied." that was the last thing I remember before falling the world turned black.


	3. Chapter 3

As I am coming back into consiousness, I hear people talking.

"No... Albus, she can't... She can't be." it was the man with the black robes. He sounded confused, and a little frightened.

"Ah, but Severus, she is." the old man said. My eyes flutter open and I see a girl with red-brown hair sitting next to me stirring something in a glass.

"Hey, you're awake. How long have you been up?" she asked. She had a high voice, but not squeaky.

"Just now... What are they talking about?" I said, pointing to the closed door where the voices were coming from.

"Oh, who knows. Snape is a teacher at the school I go to and Dumbledore is the headmaster. Good men, they are. Although, Professor Snape is a bit mean to students. But, he is a completely different person once you get to know him." she said.

"Oh... Whats your name?" I ask.

"Zohanna Knight. You?"

"Samantha... What school do you go to?" she tenses at the question.

"Oh, umm... One second." she slowly gets up and goes to the door. She opens it and sticks her head in. She is lightly tapping the floor with the tip of her toes. She is whisper- yelling at someone in the room. I am guessing Snape. A couple of minutes later, Zohannah, Dumbledore, and Snape all come into the room I am in. Zohannah hands me the glass she was stirring and Snape helps me sit up. I think he was trying to do it gently but it came a little rough because he accidently tapped a really bad bruise on the small of my back. I've had it for a while and it hurts so badly. After I am sitting up, I take the drink and drink it all. It tastes funny, but interesting.

"What is this?"

"Just a drink to help you relax." Zohannah answered. I smile. She smiles back.

"Girls." I hear Snape mutter under his breath. I nearly choke on my spit from laughing. After I save myself from choking I burst into peels of laughter. Zohannah starts laughing too. Dumbledore is smiling and giggling and Snape is just glaring at us. Zohannah and I stop laughing and the stuff gets serious.

"Miss Zohannah will you excuse us? Professor Snape and I need to speak to Miss..." Dumbledore trailed at my name.

"Samantha. Samantha Harrow." I say. I hate using that last name but I need something for a last name.

"See ya later, Sam! Take it easy while I'm not here, 'kay?" she said.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Eww! Don't call me ma'am. It makes me sound old! Just call me Zoe." I laughed and smiled.

"I'll take it easy, Zoe. Bye!"

"Bye!" she got up and left the room.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I addressed the men.

"We would like to discuss your parents..." Dumbledore said. Snape dropped his head slightly. I have a bad feeling about this. I sit up in my bed and scoot so my back is against the headboard.

"Go on..."

"Tell us about Anne and Frank Harrow." I shudder at their names. I suck in a breath.

"There isn't much to tell. Well, there isn't anything to tell."

"Do you know who your birth parents are?" Snape tenses.

"No..."

"Do you know anything about them?"

"Anne and Frank knew them. Thats why they left me with those... those... _those demons._" I whispered the last part. I dropped my head and tried to hold back tears.

"Albus, can we do this another time, please?" Snape said quietly.

"Do what?" I ask.

"We have to do it now or else..."

"Or else what? What aren't you telling me?" I ask.

"Samantha, Sev-"

"Sam, please. Anne and Frank called me Samantha before they... Nothing. Just call me Sam."

"Alright, well. Sam, Severus is..." Dumbledore began but trailed as he looked at Snape's face. I looked at him and wanted to cry. He had so many emotions on his face. Pain, sadness, regret, fright, coldness, hate, sorrow, and even a little bit of love...

"He's..."

"Will you just spit it out already?!" I snapped.

"Severus is your father."

_a/n: I am to lazy to do caps lock on "a/n" so its gonna be like that. I feel kinda bad for just dropping the chapter like that. I have a friend who is reading this and I know on Sunday at church she will just well at me! But a playful yell. I do it to her, too, so. _

_I want some more OC's so the first 5 people to review or PM me their: Character name, House, Relationship with Sam(bully turn good, bully, friend, bff, prefect etc...) , gender, and appearance will have characters. I just want some more original characters and stuff._

_Well, tell me what you think, please! The reviews are highly appreciated! Let me know if I need to add anything or change something or do something with the character(HAHA! My friends gonna get a kick out of that! Sorry, I just know she'll think that the wrong way but you guys are mature enough to know what I mean) and let me know if I need to change the rating._

_Thanks!_


	4. Chapter 4

_a/n: Hey! I just want to say thanks to the people who review and to the people who are following and favoriting! It means so much. I didn't even think it was all that good. My friend read the chapter, called me and literally screamed at me through the phone! It was hilarious. _

_And I just though of this! Frank is not Mr. Longbottom. Another friend called and was like, "Are you talking about Neville's parents? Anne and Frank?" I facepalmed. Its Alice and Frank._

_Sorry. Also, beware of some language from Sam. She gets a bit carried away in her madness. Enjoy the chapter!_

"He's my... My _father?_" I whispered the last word. My eyes were wide and I was whipping my head back and forth between the man who had just cleared a part of my past and the man who _was supposed to be _apart of my life. So many emotions were going through my head. Shock, surprise, grief, anger, abandonment, hurt, pain, sadness, confusion, worry, regret, happyness, then back to anger, then love, then anger, then suddenly-the biggest emotion I have felt since I heard the news- hate and rage. All I wanted right now was to slap him across the face. Hard. Hard enough to leave a mark. He left me with those demons and never came back for me.

"Yes, Sam, Severus is." Dumbledore said. He tried to place a hand on mine but I jerked it back.

"_Dont touch me._" I whispered. I have always had a fear of men and being touched by them. It could be from a hug to a pat that will set of my fear. Ever since I first saw Snape I was slightly scared. The way he was always scowling at everyone just set something off. He was a cold, mean man. I could tell by the way he looked at everyone. Something about his past, I'm sure. Family... a bully... a lover...

"Do you want anything, Sam? Food or something to drink?" Dumbledore asked after a moment.

"_Get out._" I hissed under my breath.

"Excuse me, darling?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled. "GET OUT!" they looked shocked at my reaction. Tears were freely falling from my eyes. I swore I would never cry again but this was to big.

"We'll be on our way... Severus, I believe we are late for a staff meeting..." they both stood up.

"Yes." Severus said as he bagan to follow Dumbledore out the door.

"Wait..." I mumbled. They both stopped. "Severus, stay. Mr. Dumbledore, please go to whatever meeting you have. I wont be talking to him for long." I said quietly.

"Of course. Severus, you are excused from the meeting. Just come to my office and I will fill you in after."

"Yes, headmaster." Dumbledore left and closed the door behind him. It left me and the man I wanted to punch alone in an enclosed room.

"I'm-"

"Stop. I don't want to hear anything from you right now. I want you to listen to me right now. I have twelve years of stuff I want to say to you. And I want you to just _listen _to me." I snapped. Snape looked taken aback. I guess that was a first for him, being told off by a child. Although, I think I might be more of an adult than him right now.

"Alright." he whispered.

"How could you?" I whispered and began to sob. "How could you leave me with those demons?! You have no idea what they did to me, do you?" I said as I began to get off the bed and began to get closer to him. He was sitting on a couch by the fire.

"No." he said.

"No, you don't know! You have no clue at all! You left me with demons from hell and never even came back for me! Did you know what they were going to do? Did you think they would raise me as their own?"

"No. I didn't think they would do that. They were nice to everyone when I knew them. I guess people change a bit after a while..."

"A bit? A BIT?! They are monsters! They beat me, starved me... FRANK EVEN RAPED ME!" I screamed. I was beyond mad. I was simply running on rage. Tears were coming down in buckets. I quickly moved from where I was and stood in front of his chair. He seemed shocked at my sudden outburst.

"_Raped you?_" he said quietly.

"Yes. Raped. Do I need to spell that out for you? He freaking binded me with rope to a bed and took. my. innocence. because SOMEBODY didn't give me up for no reason to the right freaking people!" I threw my arms up in exasperation.

"I had a reason. You wont understand. You're to young." I lost it.

"To young, am I? I had to grow up pretty damn fast in order to survive. I think I can understand why _MY OWN FATHER _gave me up."

"I couldn't keep you. I just... Your mother and I couldn't take care of you at the time. I-"

"Couldn't take care of me at the time?! TWELVE YEARS! HOW CAN ONE MAKE ENOUGH MONEY TO AFFORD THIS IN TWELVE YEARS?! That is not a good enough reason. Unless you can think up of another reason why you gave me up, get out."

"We didn't mean to have a child." he said, remaining seated.

"So, know you're saying I was a mistake?" I say narrowing my eyes and getting closer in his face. He got up so I back off just a bit so he has a bit off space. He was glaring down at me.

"You are not a mistake. I care for you like I care for these students." I heard the lie in his voice. I looked him dead in the eye.

"Come back when you can fool me with a more convincing lie. I'm done." I storm away and crawl back into my four poster bed. I pulled the side curtains closed and looked at Snape as he began to walk to the door. He opened it and a few people stumble back. There was a boy with silver-blonde hair and a permanant smirk on his face. A girl with brown hair and blue-green eyes(I couldnt tell from here). And, finally, a girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. They were an odd combanation together, but she looked really pretty. She wasn't a ginger, she just had the hair.

"Miss Parkinson, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Fisher. Detention. Dungeons. Every evening after classes until dinner or until I dismiss you." they groaned and got up. "_And_ ten points each. I hate taking points from my own house, but eavesdropping on a private conversation will not slip. Now, tell me what you are..." his voice was drowned out by the sounds of the door closing. I closed the last curtaind and curled up in a ball. I cried myself to sleep that night, wishing I could talk to someone. I didn't want to talk to Snape or Dumbledore. Maybe Zoe. I dont know. I cry harder and harder and force myself not to explode. I keep my sobbing under control. I eventually drift off into sleep and I do not like what I am greeted with.


	5. Chapter 5

_"Oh Samantha!" Frank chanted as he came tumbling down the stairs to the cellar. I snapped my book shut and threw it under my bed._

_ "F-Frank?" I said._

_ "Oh... So you are down here?" he fell into the landing. He was drunk. And when I say drunk, I say someone mixed to much toxic with burban. I could actually smell the burban coming off of him. _

_ "Yes, sir. I am. Do you need help?" Oh trust me, you need help._

_ "Yeah. Come help me up." he was struggling to get off the floor at the landing. I crawl off the bed and job over to where he was struggling. I grab his arm and he puts both of his arms on mine. In a quick second, I had my back facing him and he was holding both arms behind me._

_ "Thank you for the un-needed help."_

_ "A-Any time."_

_ "You are my bitch tonight." And with that, he spun me and pressed my chest to the wall. He held both arms to my back with one hand. He pulled down my shorts and underwear. I heard clinging and clattering and then I heard a zipper. Oh my gosh... He was gonna rape me! I began to fight under his grip but failed. He got fed up with my fighting so he threw me across the room. I hit my head on the edge of my bed and I felt it begin to bleed. _

_ "N-No! Please!" I begged, something I thought I would never do before a man. I pitied myself at that moment. I was begging to a man who I didnt even love. He raced over in only his underwear and grabbed me by the back of my hair. It felt as if the back of my head was being torn from my skull. I cried. He threw me on the bed and tied my wrists to the headboard. He climbed on top of me and pull his underwear off. I began to cry even harder. I dont want to lose my virginity to HIM! Of all people, he is the last on my list. _

_ He raped me twice that night. _(a/n: I'm not doing detail, you pervs. and I am horrible at descripive stuff like that.) _I wanted to kill myself. I didnt want to live. _

_ The following evening..._

_ He brought some drunken friends over and he let them rape me... but for money. I remember one person inparticular. He wasnt that old. He wasnt even old! He was, like, thirteen! He didnt rape me but he did make out with me. It irritated me. He could stop them yet he doesnt. Later that evening, he came back and came down to my room. He tried to talk to me but I just tried to irritate him. It worked. But it didnt turn out the way I wanted it to. _

_ "You are calling me stupid? Coming from the town whore!" he snapped at me for saying he was acting stupid. _

_ "Town whore? Well, last time I checked you were really enjoying your time with me."_

_ "How dare you speak that way to me!"_

_ "Oh yeah? Or what?! You're just a prissy rich boy who can afford everything he wants." I yell at him. He slaps me across the face hard enough to send me across the room. He storms over to me and grabs me by the hair. _

_ "Maybe you should think before you speak. It could keep you out of trouble." he snarled in my ear. I tried to fight out of his grip but stopped when I felt pain in my stomach. I look down and see he stabbed in the side. He let go of me and let me fall the the floor helplessly. I look up at him with pleading eyes. He just grimly smiles and leaves._

_ "N-No... No... NO!" _

"NO! NO!" I screamed as I bolted upright in my bed. As soon as I sat up, I checked my side and saw I wasnt bleading. I heard the curtains of my bed open and I look quickly. Its Snape.

"What is- UH!" he grunted because I jumped to my feet on the bed and threw my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"What is going on?" he asked. He pulled me off of him and sat on my bed. I crawled next to him and he held me as I tried to calm down.

"I-I dreamed of s-something t-that happened w-when I w-was at the H-Harrows."

"What happened?"

"I-I w-was s-stabbed in the s-side b-by... I-I dont even know his name!" I was in near hysterics.

"You were stabbed?" I nodded.

"I would like your permission to see this dream." I looked up at him confused.

"H-How?"

"Occlumency. I can see into what you are thinking about and most of your memories. I would like permission from you for me to do Occlumency." I scoot away from him and look at him for a moment. I decided yes and sat criss-cross.

"Y-Yes. You have my p-permission." I stutter.

"Alright. Are you ready?" I take a deep breath and nod.

_"Legilimens." _I was instantly reliving my dream and more... I was sucked back to when Frank was mad at me for not getting the chores done that needed to be done and he punched me. I forced myself to think of nothing else. In about a minute, everything began to grey out and I was back in reality. As soon as we come back, I realized I was in hysterics. He looked like he had just watched someone die.

"Dont look at me like that! I hate it when people look at me like that... I hate pity." I say as I cry into my hands.

"You just blocked Occlumency. Do you know how long it takes a witch or wizard to accomplish that?" I shake my head. "It took me a long time."

"Oh."

"You should go back to sleep, Sam." I nod. He kisses me on the forehead and begins to walked to the door.

"Oh, Snape, wait!" He stopped before he could open the door. He turned and looked at me.

"Yes, Sam?"

"Will you... Will you stay with me tonight, please?" I ask quietly.

"Of course." he walks back over and sits on the left side of the bed. He pulls me close and gently rocks himself. I catch him humming a gentle tune. Right before I fall asleep, I whisper,

"You are a horrible singer." He chuckles slightly.

"Thanks for the honesty." I smile.

"No problem..." And with that, I was back asleep.


End file.
